


restraint play

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Boredom, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Restraints, Second Time, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner - Freeform, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: So I’m thinking of making this like a series basically so I hope you enjoy ;)
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	restraint play

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m thinking of making this like a series basically so I hope you enjoy ;)

wakko was left home alone again, his older brother yakko went shopping with dot which was rare for him to accompany her since they both didn't enjoy going out with dot whenever she wanted to go shopping. anytime they went with dot she would always say "one more store" which led to exploring every store and taking up the whole day, but yakko couldn't tell his cute little sister no. wakko would usually go to the food court and wait for dot and yak to finish up. speaking of they've been gone for a while now i wonder when they'll get back. wakko thought to himself upside down on the couch. 

*growllll....* wakkos stomach growled through out the tower guess he was hungry again. "I should get a snack" wak got up walked to the kitchen and started digging through the refrigerator. his "snack" consisted a whole turkey, half a watermelon, a 4stack sandwich, 3 pancakes, leftover pizza from yesterday and a salad for healthiness which really didn't matter since he never gained weight whenever he ate. *burrppppp* "excuse me' after stuffing his face he made his way back to the couch to continue watching tv. he plopped back on the couch and continue to watch tv. 

as he continued to watch tv his eyes kept getting heavier and heavier. his "snack" had made him tired and there was nothing to watch really so the tv made him bored. trying to fight the sleep off snapping his head up constantly with the occasional yawn. with one more yawn *yawnnn* his eyes fully closed last thing he saw was a news reporter on the tv before he blacked out his body falling laying on the couch. 

"wakko.... up.... wak?... WAKKO!" 

"AHHH-" wakko was awaken by a familiar voice yelling at him staring at him on the ground since he had fallen off the couch. 

"your awake finally" yak gave his hand out to help his younger brother up but smacked away by him mad that that was the way he had awoken him. 

"you know you could have just shaken me awake!" wakko pouted still on the ground. 

" i did, your just a heavy sleeper lil bro." 

wakko knew he was right and that was probably the only way to wake him up but he was still upset about it. "wait what time is, how long were yall gone for?" 

"we were gone for almost the whole day, its about to be time for bed." yakko pointed out the window it was pitch dark. ' 

wakko thought to himself did he really sleep for that long he didn't think he was that tired. "well what did yall buy?" 

"well you know dot bought the same stuff she always buys, dresses, makeup, underwear, all that type of stuff." 

"what about you? did you buy anything?" 

"ehhhh... well yes i bought... uhhh... some toys."

Wak stared at his brother waiting for a more descriptive answer on wat kind of toys but didn’t get one instead told to get ready to go to bed. 

Dot was already in her bed fast asleep tired from all the shopping. Wakko and yakko were brushing their teeth together. “Yakko? Could I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Shhure thning lwitlle bwoo.” Yak told him mouth full of tooth paste. After spitting it out and rinsing he asked “which bed do you sleep in yours or mine?” 

” we can sleep in yours “ wak wiped his mouth and headed to the room. 

wakko laid down first followed by Yakko right behind. Wak curled up followed by yak spooning And wrapping his arms around him. His face caressing into waks neck. “Good night lil bro” yak whispered into his ear, licking his neck as well. “Good night big bro”

somewhere near 2 am or so. Wakko was wide awake he couldn’t sleep not tired at all, feeling pretty energetic, probably since he already slept. He could hear the quiet breathing of his older brother on his neck. Yak usually shifted a lot in his sleep so his hands were inside of wakkos sweater now, one of his legs on top of wakkos legs. 

wak thought of waking his brother up to ask him for help to sleep but he didn’t want to be rude, but he is his older brother he should help him. 

finally deciding to wake him he shifted around staring at his sleeping Brother. He looked so peaceful. Wakko gently poked at Yakko cheek quietly calling him. “Yakkko...” 

a few movements here and there and yak finally awoke from slumber. “Mhmmm... wak??” He said sluggish 

“ I can’t sleep Yakko, can you help me?” 

“your not tired huh?” Yakko woke up pretty easily used to not getting much sleep either since he stayed up late most nights. 

“no I slept already, I feel really energized.” 

“have you tried counting sheep?” 

“Yes of course” 

“have you tried thinking sleepy thoughts?” 

“ yes I’ve tried everything nothing makes Me tired “ 

“So nothing makes you tired huh” yakko instantly came up with a dirty idea to help his brother sleep. He had read somewhere that ejaculation helps you become sleepy. also a very goof chance to use the new toys he bought 

“do you have something in mind yak?” 

“I think I have a way to make you sleepy lil bro” yak pulled wakko in closer and whispered “S-E-X” slowly spelling it out. 

wakkos faced completely turned red which yak could have probably seen in the dark. That would have been the last thing wakko would have thought of. “Sex?!!” 

”well yea we usually fall asleep after we’ve done it so it could work.” 

It’s not like wakko wouldn’t enjoy it but the timing and place isn’t right, right? Dots right above them she would wake up. “What about dot? She’s right here.”

“We’ll just be quiet about it... you think you could keep your moans in lil bro” whispering that last part into waks ear, one hand rubbing on waks stomach. 

“Mm I don’t know yak.”

“it could be fun lil bro, I know you love it when I do you rough, plus we can try something new out.” Yak knew exactly how to get wakko to agree to it. 

“what do you mean something New?” Wakko wanted to know wat the new thing was about. 

“Only one way to find out right wak” He licked the side of waks face trying to help set the mood. 

“Okay... fine but only Bcz I wanna sleep.” 

with that yakko caught up went to the closet And searched for his bag, after rummaging a bit he finally found what he wanted. He went back to his bed with wakko sitting up staring at him. He pushed wakko down and lifted up two pairs of handcuffs. 

“what are those for?” Wak titled his head in confusion. 

“There for you little bro.” Like that he grabbed waks right wrist and handcuffed him to be bed doing the same to his left wrist. Wakko now handcuffed to the bed he tried to moved his hands a bit not used to not being and to move them 

“Wait are these the “toys” you bought today ??” Wak looked up at his brother who was sitting on top of him. 

“well it’s one of the many I bought” 

“how many-“ wakkos lips were met by his older brother, he tried to move his hands but again stopped by the cuffs since usually he would wrap them around yakko wherever they kissed. The kiss lasted long before yak pulled away needing air.

“already turned on by one little kiss lil bro?” Yak said teasing his siblings already hard Cock. 

“no... maybe.... shut up” wakko faced the order way blushing. His brother was right but it wasn’t his fault, the thought of being at his older siblings mercy and letting him do what ever he wants without being able to stop him turned him on. 

“so cute!” Yakko quickly started sucking on his brothers neck making wakko let a tiny moan escape, but quickly caught by biting his lip. 

yak started biting down on his neck, moving his hand down to wakkos dick, slowly jerking him. Wakko kept biting his lip trying to not make any noise, with every jerk yakko picked up the pace. Yakko moved to sit between his brothers legs grabbing waks legs lifting them up. He now had a better view of his younger sibling while he jerked him off.

yak stopped his hand and pulled away making wakko whimper sadly. “Give me a sec wak.” Yakko started taking off his pants showing his dick. He placed his right next to his brothers and continued to jerk his brother along with himself with one hand.

For some reason with yakkos dick next to his it felt so much better. Wak tried to get up but was pulled back do, he wanted to kiss yakko but couldn’t, “mm yak... kiss” 

“Why not get up and get it yourself sib” yak teased licking his lips staring at his brother tied down.

He tired to get up forgetting all abt the cuffs and brought righ back down to the bed, Wakko opened his mouth to try and speak but all that came out was a loud moan, his older brother had started to push himself inside of him. 

“what was that little bro?” And anytime wakko had tried to speak his brother thrusted even harder into him. Wakko arching his back tried his best to tell his brother to slow down any faster and he wouldn’t be able to hold his moans and that means dot would wake up. “Yak...nggh...slo-AHH... dot” 

“you don’t wanna wake up dot now do you” knowing this yakko started picking up pace going even further inside hitting wakkos sweet spot. 

”yakko mhhmm...harder” at this point Wakko didn’t care if he woke up dot. 

Yakko started to jack Wakko off as he was close to finishing. He could feel his brother tense and twitch, that’s how he knew he was getting close as well. 

“YAK-” wakkos mouth was covered by yakkos hand, “shhh lil bro, I know I’m close to” a few thrusts later and Wakko started to cum, his moans muffled by yaks hand which was full of saliva thanks to his brother. 

A moment later yakko finished inside of wak cum leaking out of wakkos bottom, a bit onto the bed. Yak moved his hand and started kissing wak, shoving his tounge into his mouth exploring every inch of it. 

After pulling away from his brothers mouth he pulled out making a plop noise causing Wakko to twitch and shiver a bit. 

Yakko got up and went to grab a towel, he came and started to clean up his brothers ass and himself. He threw the towel in the dirty laundry. He walked back to Wakko and pulled out a key, he started to uncuff his brother from the bed. 

Wakko grabbed his wrist and tried moving them, they were a bit sore and hurt when he had them on, his brother put the handcuffs on pretty tight. 

*yawnnn* 

“see I told you, you would get tired lil bro “ Yakko climbed back into bed with his brother 

“Guess you were right “ wakko laid back down ,he had to admit he was feeling tired after that. 

“Now try and get some rest for tomorrow” Yakko hugged his brother, the hug being returned. “Good night big bro” wak still felt weird being able to move his arms freely 

“Good night everybody-ehh I mean... Wakko”


End file.
